Mistletoe
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Maybe a mistletoe was all she needed.


Disclaimer: I only own Aggie and Ellen.

Ellen was walking down the hall with her boyfriend, Justin. It was near Christmas and the hallways were decorated. Wreaths were hung. Ribbons and paper decorations were lined in the window sills.

"I'm just worried about Aggie." Ellen said to Justin. "She seems out it. Doesn't she seem that way to you?"

"She does." Justin admitted. "Has she been getting enough sleep lately?"

"I've had to slip a few sleeping pills into her drinks." Ellen shrugged. "If I didn't, I think she would have been up until after midnight." Ellen stopped and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with her. I feel bad about it and I don't know what to do."

"It's not your fault. Maybe it's the weather."

"I don't think so. Maybe she's just a bit homesick."

"Why didn't you girls go home for winter break?"

"There's a sickness and they don't want Aggie and me to get sick."

"Makes sense. You know, Aggie reminds me of that Luna Lovegood girl."

"Be nice, Luna's a close friend of Aggie and me."

"I'm not saying anything mean."

Ellen sighed mentally and wondered what to do. It wasn't like she and Aggie could go back to Nebraska because they could. However, the small town was struck down with laryngitis. Aggie and Ellen were told to stay at Hogwarts.

Justin felt bad for Aggie. He didn't know too much about Aggie or Ellen's pasts due to the girls never talking about it. However, Justin did know that someone close to Aggie was killed in an accident.

"Ellen?" Justin said.

"Yes?" Ellen replied.

"I apologize for asking this but didn't someone that was close to Aggie get killed?"

Ellen was silent for a moment before she replied. "Yes. His name was Micah Montague and he and Aggie used to date."

"Oh…does she miss him a lot?"

"Yes, Aggie and Micah were very close."

Ellen knew that Justin was right and that Micah's death was probably the reason that Aggie was dazed.

"I'm sorry that he died." Justin said to Ellen.

"Thank you." Ellen replied. "It was some time ago but it still hurts sometimes. Micah and I were pretty good friends too." Ellen sighed and sat down on a bench. "Christmas was pretty tight this year but I managed to get Aggie a few nice things."

Justin sat down next to Ellen, his eyes strayed up, and he said, "Look up."

Ellen glanced up and saw a mistletoe. She smiled and looked at Justin. She leaned over and kissed him.

When the two parted, Ellen smiled again and said, "Thanks for listening and for being understanding. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure. I need to buy a few gifts anyway. I need your hrlp though."

"My help?"

"Yes, I want to buy something for Aggie but I don't know what."

"How thoughtful of you!" Ellen exclaimed with a smile.

Ellen ran to the Gryffindor common room. She saw Aggie curled up on a chair by the fire. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting by Aggie.

"Ags, I'm going to Hogsmeade if you need me." Ellen said. She paused then offered, "Do you want to come with?"

Aggie turned around and shook her head. "No." Aggie said in a dazed like tone. She turned back to the fire.

"Ellen, what's wrong with Aggie?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione said in a sharp tone. "Don't ask it like that."

"It's quite all right." Ellen assured. "I'm not too sure what's up with Aggie."

"It there anything that we can do?" Harry asked.

"I'll be right back." Ellen said. She ran up to her dormitory, opened her side table drawer, and grabbed a bottle. Ellen got her winter clothes and ran back downstairs. She leaned into the Golden Trio and whispered, "If I'm not back by dinner, slip one of these pills into Aggie's drink."

"Drugs?" Hermione gasped.

"No, over the counter sleeping pills." Ellen replied. She handed the bottle to Hermione and said, "Please do it. These will help her sleep."

"We will." Harry assured his friend.

"Thank you." Ellen smiled. "Bye guys, bye Aggie. I'll see you later."

Ellen left the common room and ran down to meet her boyfriend.

Aggie heard Ellen leave the common room. Aggie sighed as she stared as the fire.

"What's wrong Ags?" Ron asked.

"And is there anything you want us to do?" Harry added.

"It's nothing." Aggie said in a sigh. She sat up and said, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"If you want to talk, we'll be here." Hermione offered.

Aggie gave her friends a small smile and said, "Thank you." She climbed out of the common room. She sighed again then walked down the stairs. Aggie walked over to a window and looked up at the sky. "Oh Micah how I miss you. I wish you were still here. I love you. Merry Christmas."

Aggie walked down the corridor. She had a dazed and dreamy look in her eye. Her eyes were misted a bit. Aggie was walking in a sleepy like way. Aggie wasn't going any place in particular. She was just going to walk around until dinner time.

Due to the fact that Aggie wasn't paying attention, she bumped into someone.

"Careful Miss Capulet. One of these days you might run into Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle instead of someone like me."

"I'm sure that I can protect myself." Aggie replied. "Being formal now are we Mr. Finnigan?" Aggie paused and said, "And don't call me miss."

"Where are you going Aggie?" Seamus look at Aggie's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Aggie shrugged and said, "Just around and it's nothing." She started to walk again but was stopped by Seamus grabbing her arm.

"Wait, you owe me a kiss." Seamus said.

"Why?"

Seamus pointed up and said, "Mistletoe."

Aggie looked at the green plant and shrugged.

"What's wrong Aggie?" Seamus asked.

"Someone I know was killed and I miss him." Aggie replied. She sighed and started to walk away.

Seamus grabbed Aggie's shoulder and turned her around. Seamus gently kissed Aggie on the lips.

Aggie was surprised but she didn't mind it.

'Micah would want me to be happy.' Aggie thought. 'He loves me and would want me to be happy.'

Seamus's arms were around Aggie's waist. Aggie leaned into Seamus's chest with her arms around him.

"Thank you" Aggie said to Seamus. "I feel better."

Seamus smiled and said, "You're welcome. Want to go get dinner?"

"Sure."

Aggie and Seamus held hands as they walked to the Great Hall. Aggie was brighter and was walking better than before.

Maybe a mistletoe was all Aggie needed to feel better.

A/N: 4th fanfiction in a row! It's a good day for one shots!


End file.
